Nebulizers can be used for treating living beings that are capable of spontaneous breathing or living beings that are using controlled ventilation mechanisms, among other things. Nebulizers can be used to create a fine spray of medication with small particles of medication suspended in gas (also referred to herein as “medical aerosol”) that can be inhaled by the living being. Medication in the form of liquid or a solid, among other things, can be placed inside of the nebulizer. The nebulizer can be used to mix gas with the medication inside of the nebulizer to create the medical aerosol that is delivered to the living being through a mouth piece associated with the nebulizer.